


Sometimes Hiding Leads To The Better Options

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Jax/Wally, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm calling Cindy Charmer because I won't use the one from the show, Jax stayed with the Legends, M/M, Mostly from Kara's POV, Multi, Waverider Crew - Freeform, background ColdWestAllenWave, he never left, mention of other characters, tiny smidge of possible smut at the end as well, what even are words these days?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: It prompts her to maybe sort of why she asks Barry if he can get in touch with the Legends, so that she can travel with them for a while. To hang-out with Mick for a while, check up on her friend.To also just be anything other than Supergirl or Kara Zor-El for a while, just wanting to be someone who does good without the weight of the cape around her neck.Or, Kara and Cindy end up on Earth One and decide to go traveling with the Legends for a while and maybe sort of fall into a relationship with Wally and Jax.





	Sometimes Hiding Leads To The Better Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_stydiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/gifts).



> The prompt I picked as: Cindy/Wally/Jax/Kara, Supergirl helps on Earth-1 and ends up being stuck there. Cindy also gets stuck for a different reason, and can’t get back home. They hitch a ride with the Legends and get closer with Jax and Wally.
> 
> So I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but I hope you still like it!!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Kara isn’t hiding.

She’s  _not_.

No matter what certain people –Alex, Winn— wanted to try and say, because she’s not hiding.

It was just, that well, Kara knew she needed a break after everything that had happened on her Earth. Rao, Eliza could see she needed a break when Alex dragged them back to their mother’s house for a family night.

But really, she’s  _not_  hiding. She’s just…she’s just taking a well-deserved break from being a full time superhero.

But. Well. It’s just that.

Maybe she was hiding. Just a little bit anyway, a tiny, itty bit.

But also not really, because after all, she had told Alex where she was going and even why she was. So that means she can’t be hiding, since people know where she can be found.

So she does, Kara hopes over to Earth One, asking Barry and Iris if she can stay for a while.

Kara’s a little surprised by how quickly both Iris and Barry rush to reassure her that she’s more than welcome to stay with them for as long as she needs.

It’s nice.

For a while, but…well, Barry and Iris are still technically newlyweds and Kara feels a little bit like she’s smothering them by staying in their apartment. It prompts her to maybe sort of why she asks Barry if he can get in touch with the Legends, so that she can travel with them for a while. To hang-out with Mick for a while, check up on her friend.

To also just be anything other than Supergirl or Kara Zor-El for a while, just wanting to be someone who does good without the weight of the cape around her neck.

Both Iris and Barry had pulled her aside and asked if she’d keep an eye on the slightly reformed Rogue for them, as they were helping her pack the small bag she was planning on taking with her. Mick  _had_  looked better since the last time she’d seen her friend, but Rao was she curious on  _why_  the Flash, and his wife, were so concerned with their Villain’s state of being.

Not that she’d ever right out ask them.

Nor that she had too, because it’s only a week into her stay with the Legends that a miracle happens in the form of finding Leonard Snart – _Earth One’s Leonard Snart_ — and almost immediately prompting both the newly returned Cold Criminal and his partner to decide they were ready for retirement.

And apparently ready to finally settle down and commit to Barry and Iris, if the shared reunion kiss was anything to go by, Kara mused while watching Barry zip Iris, Len and Mick away. Flicking her eyes to the left, she felt her brow furrow as she watched Wally lean into Jax, groaning loudly.

Jax in turned rolled his eyes, bringing his hand up to pat the other on his back. “At least you won’t be there to see them makin’ googly eyes at each other,” the mechanic remarked as he lightly pushed Wally away, causing the younger man to stumble back.

Cindy, who’s standing just to the other side of Jax, snorts with an eye roll of her own as she leaned into Jax’s other side, hand slipped into his back pocket. 

Kara reacted on instinct as she reached her hands out, clamping them lightly on Wally’s hips as he steadied the other before he fell over ad bringing him back so he was leaning into her body.

Pausing, Kara felt her face flush as Wally turned his head, lips quirked into a sheepish smile, bringing his hands up to cover hers and pat them before sliding forward, putting a little space between them.

Kara. Well Kara isn’t exactly sure what she says, only remembers she opened her mouth up and started babbling at them for a while and then somehow the three had ended up sitting around a table, laughing and joking, tossing food and bright, easy smiles well into the night.

They only stopped when Sara had stumbled out of her room and had firmly sent the three of them to their rooms like scolded children.

It was nice, Kara thought as she snuggled into her bed in what was now Mick’s old room nice to just sit and have fun without anything else to worry about. To trade stories, like how Jax had stayed on, even after losing Martin, still wanting to be a hero even if he no longer had his powers to help him. Or to the fire totem triggering with his abilities and allowing him to have access without needing to meld with anyone else from now on to be Firestorm.

Or Cindy breaking away from her world and crashing the Legends, as things had been dicey with her breakup with Cisco. Wally wanting to break away from Barry’s shadow as a speedster, and Iris’ as a sibling; to wanting to find himself as a person and as a superhero. 

And, well. It kept being nice because Cindy, Jax and Wally kept finding reasons to do things with her. Often times it was well away from the others, often after a mission where in which they went and explored some of the town/city/wherever the mission had taken them. Usually grabbing food or going to see the sites, as long as it was safe.

(They’d learned that the hard way.)

But Kara couldn’t help feeling guilty when she realized she was starting to feel  _something_  for Cindy, Wally and Jax. Because Rao, they were a  _couple_ and she was supposed to be their  _friend_! And here she was…was…emotionally lusting after them like a home wrecker!

So she did the only thing she could do and cut back on how much alone time she spent with the couple.

Only.

Well.

Apparently Kara hadn’t been paying enough attention when Cindy, Jax and Wally cornered her and clued her in on the fact they were also feeling things for  _her_.

Rao it was nice, when Wally slowly leaned in to kiss her, gently bringing his hand up to cup her cheek softly; he pulled back after only a moment and then Jax was leaning in, cupping her other cheek, grip more firmly as he kissed with want, desire, something that Jax seemed hesitant about in his own. When Cindy shoved the boys out of her way, hands snaking into Kara’s hair and bringing the taller woman down to meet her lips in an eager kiss.

Kara would be the first to admit she whimpered when they all pulled back and quietly, but firmly agreed they all needed to sit down and talk, to make sure they all were on the same page going forward with…whatever this was going to be for them. How it was going to work when Cindy and Kara had to eventually go back to their own worlds.

 

(Though, Kara thought as she was pulled into Cindy, Jax and Wally's room, hands pulling at her clothes and her own pulling at theirs, that hopefully wouldn't be for a while yet.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
